


Lifeless

by AnonymouslyAnonymous



Series: Original Character Drabbles [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Despair, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Mental Breakdown, Mental Institutions, Panic Attacks, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyAnonymous/pseuds/AnonymouslyAnonymous
Summary: To feel is a burden. To be numb is worse. To adapt is weak. To overcome is painful. So be fearful of yourself.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Original Character Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608838
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Lifeless

**Author's Note:**

> This just rape aftermath and recovery. Also tons of self loathing and despair. Lots and lots of despair. Enjoy!

Time seemed to pass by in slow motion. The ticking of the clock was like torture. That's all she had to look forward to in the small room. Medicine. Sleep. Food. More medicine. Bed. Her routine. The feeling of loneliness was unbearable. But the feeling of  _ his touch  _ was worse. 

_ Just do me a favor. Go and jump off a bridge. No one will believe you. Die.  _

The thoughts were the worst of them all. Those damned thoughts! Why won't they stop?! Tears fell at an alarming rate, her eyes in a constant state of puffiness. The  _ touch _ was stronger. She felt a tightness in her chest. The pain was too much. The girl cursed, she screamed, her anguish rolling off in waves of hysteria and anger. 

The blonde teen was trapped. Trapped in the hospital. Trapped in her own body. Trapped with the memories of her rape.  _ Trapped in her own warped mind. Trapped by those damn intrusive thoughts!  _

She kicked the door and her bed until her foot started to hurt. Then she punched the concrete wall, trying to escape.

"Let me out!! Please!! Just let me out!! I DON'T BELONG HERE!!" She screamed to the Heavens. But no one came. She collapsed, sobbing and rocking back and forth. The tears never stopped falling from her blue eyes...


End file.
